blame_society_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beer and Board Games
Beer and Board Games is an American improv comedy series created by Aaron Yonda and Andrew Keeley-Yonda. The premise of the show is to get drunk and play board games. This show now features Aaron Yonda, Matt Sloan, and a variety of quarky guests who drink and play board games on live shows for people who pay for it, and edited episodes for the public. Beer and Board Games is broadcast first in a live-show format and is later edited into two short 10 to 30 minute YouTube episodes. They are funded independently through their Patreon page and other forms of contributions. A YouTube playlist with every episode of the show can be found here. Creation The show started out as a one-off idea from Aaron and his brother seeing what would happen if they attempted to play a complicated board game while getting drunk off of several beers. This pilot episode was uploaded August 19th, 2010. The next episode would be uploaded in February the following year. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 Format Blame Society Films airs Beer and Board Games live every two weeks, with the participants playing two board games in each recording. The live show is later edited and split into two episode, each episode featuring a board game. The following outlines the edited version of Beer and Board Games. The show first begins with a teaser of the episode before cutting to the opening sequence. In the past, the show would begin with a quirky disclaimer accompanied by the sound of sirens or a recap, "Previously on Beer and Board Games," depending on the episode. The host Matt Sloan introduces the guests, the board game, and the beer to the audience and tells the "beer wench" to go get beer chilling in the fridge for the first round of beers. There are six rounds in total (three for each episode). The participants first take time to review their beers before starting the board game, critiquing the feel of the beer as well as its taste and stating whether they like it or not. At multiple points during the show, toasts and insults are given to fans who have donated to the show. Baby Cookie may appear on the show. The participants may even start making no sense as the night goes on. As tradition, Matt wraps up each show with a reflection of the episode. The fans know this last segment as "Folks" as Matt would always start his closing statements by addressing the audience in this fashion. Mellow music starts playing and the participants take turns telling the audience one thing they learned playing the game. At the very end of the episode, the board game for the following week is revealed, the text "None of the participants on Beer and Board Games drive home afterwards. Please drink responsibly." comes up on screen, and the end credits roll. The end credits are followed by a short humorous clip from episode. Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Matt Sloan Category:Full Series